Uniform Resource Locator (URL) values may be embedded in digital content and represented as text in this digital content. These URL values allow a user to access digital content in the form of Web pages, files, and other types of digital content. The digital content into which these URL values are embedded may include Web pages, e-mails, and other types of digital content.